The purpose of our research is the multimodal investigation of adult patients with neoplastic disease in collaboration with other member institutions in the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). Walter Reed Army Medical Center (WRAMC) has been an active member of CALGB for 22 years. WRAMC's participation was initially guided by Dr. Johannes Blom. With his retirement in 1979, WRAMC's participation lagged scientifically and administratively. With the arrival of Dr. Raymond Weiss as a new scientific director for WRAMC's cancer research efforts, all aspects of participation in the CALGB by WRAMC have markedly increased. The quality of data collection has gone from dismal to the equal of any other group member with the hiring of Ms. Carolyn Bailey. With Dr. Weiss having had previous experience in CALGB and a 3 year stint at NCI, he was able to generate enthusiams among the young WRAMC staff. Accurual to group protocols ahs significantly increased to a level of about 80 patients/year, even when there are only 4 major tumor areas being studied in the group. Dr. Weiss is Chairman of the Data Audit Committee and is directing the auditing process mandated by NCI. Dr. Perry and Ms. Bailey are members of this committee. Drs. Booth and Weiss have authored the next phase I study in breast cancer (#8241-Acivicin) to be activated July 1982. Dr. Terebelo is chairman of protocol #8173 for relapsed ALL, a study that grew out of pilot data generated in part at WRAMC. Dr. Perry has authored the master phase II study for oropharyngeal cancer which has been placed on hold until CALGB funding is more secure. WRAMC has been a major contributor to the Intergroup Testicular Cancer Study under the direction of Dr. Taylor and Ms. Bailey. Dr. Weiss is a member of the Breast Cancer Core Committee and Ms. BAiley is a member of the Oncology Nurse Core Committee. Dr. Weiss has a particular interest and expertise in Phase I and II studies and has generated 5 such studies at WRAMC outside CALGB. With a new degree of enthusiasm for participation in CALGB, quality data collection, scientific ferment in doing Phase I and II studies, leadership in the CALGB administrative structure, higher levels of accrual, and participation at group meetings, the investigators at WRAMC plan to maintain a high level of visible participation in CALGB. This effort by WRAMC will add to CALGB's overall accrual and scientific endeavors.